Pokemon: Kalos Journey
by corbingr
Summary: Journey with Gabe, as he begins his journey through Kalos.


_**The world of Pokemon! A dazzling place where many mysterious creatures have lived. In this world live creatures who dwelve below the sea or soar into the air with agility and grace. 'People and Pokemon share special bonds and live very closely together. They can compete in fierce competitions or perform with elegance and grace in contests. The bond can also be very powerful, unlocking levels of power within both the trainer and their pokemon journey begins with a young man, whose journey is about to kick off in a very unique way.**_

My name is Gabe. I'm a 16 year old teen who used to live in Johto, but now. I'm in a whole new level. I used to live in New Bark Town, now I was thrust into the craziness of the big city- Kalos' Lumiose City. But for now, I'm stuck in a van.

You know that feeling? That feeling that you have been stuck in a freaking van for 12 hours, doing nothing but playing on your PokeNav, playing that same game OVER AND OVER AND-thump.

Ow.

I open my eyes to reveal cardboard boxes covering my vision. I mentally groan and hear the doors open and unlock. "Ma-machoke." I heard barely. Hallelujiah, The Machoke Movers.

"YO! MACHOKE! I'M BEING CRUSHED BY DISHES! CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?" I yelled.

I felt something heavy being lifted off my legs and I muttered silently, _Thank Arceus._ I felt more boxes being lifted off of me and pretty soon, I was freed. I stood up, using my mom's broom as a prop to help me get on my two feet. I walked- more like stumbled -out of the moving truck and onto Vernal Avenue. I looked around and saw business happen, well, everywhere. People moving everywhere. There was also many different kinds of Pokemon too. I saw Furfrous, people holding Dedennes, and lots of other kinds of Pokemon. _Wow, I would have never seen this many Pokemon back in New Bark Town!_ I thought to myself. I marveled at the sights for a while before suddenly...

"GABE!" I heard my mom yell.

"Coming mom!" I called back and ran into the door. My apartment was over this new shop that sold herbs and stuff. I walked to the back of the store and ran up the stairs that lead up to my apartment. It was a small apartment with 4 rooms- the living room, our kitchen, and the two bedrooms. I noticed my mom doing something stupid, carrying our 40 inch plasma with only her two hands and help from our families' pet- a Sylveon

"MOM!" I ran over and grabbed an end. We walked over to the tv stand and put the TV on the top of it. "Why would you attempt to carry this giant TV?"

"The Machokes were busy setting up your room so I thought a good idea was to put up the TV." My mother said.

"Next time, please wait for me." I asked.

"Alright. Oh you're coming to my Rhyhorn race next week right?"

"I haven't missed one yet. Anyways, I'm going to go shopping for some supplies. Please don't lift any heavy objects when I am gone." I said.

"Fine." She said as I walked out. "Pick up some berries that we can plant please!"

"ALRIGHT!" I responded.

My mother- Grace- is well known around the world. She's a world famous Rhyhorn Racer! She won so many races. She won so many awards, it's kind of hard to count. From Kanto to Sinnoh, she won awards by the dickens. Anyways…

I was walking out of my apartment and walked towards the nearest taxi. I hopped in and put my bag next to me. "Juice Shoppe please." I asked.

"That's 200 pokedollars for a ride." The cabbie said.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a couple of bucks and handed it to the man. He started the drive. I stared out the window at all the people walking by, with their heads held high and their spirits- What the? I looked and saw a mysterious man with a giant bag running right through traffic.

"Hey. Stop the cab for a second." I said.

The man pulled over and I looked around. I noticed hundreds of people, looking everywhere for him. I got out of the cab and whirled around like a whirlwind. I turned and saw the mysterious man run down an alley, with a bunch of scientists trailing him.

"GIVE BACK THOSE POKEMON!" A man yelled.

Pokemon? Wait...oh no.

 _Gabe, you told your mom that there would be no funny business. Nothing new. You promise your mom berries. Not going after some guy who stole- oh to hell with it._

I ran after the guy with the bag.


End file.
